


Noise Complaints

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: It was a bit different when Nico was spread out on Nolan’s bed in Philadelphia. He didn’t have to worry about noise complaints.





	Noise Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Begging
> 
> I'm surprised I made it this far, let's be real here.

From the very first time they had sex, Nico was _loud_. Nolan had to kiss him to smother some of the noises because, jesus, it wasn’t like hotel walls provided much privacy. The other top prospects had ended up ribbing them for it the next morning, but it didn’t change the fact that Nico was vocal.

It was a bit different when Nico was spread out on Nolan’s bed in Philadelphia. He didn’t have to worry about noise complaints, the walls of his apartment thicker than hotel rooms and public bathrooms. And… he’d be lying if he didn’t love hearing Nico like this.

He’d fingered him open quick, taking only enough time that he knew he wasn’t going to hurt Nico before sliding in when asked. That was the quickest part of the whole evening.

“Nol,” Nico barely huffed out his name, his head falling to the side. “Isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t fair?” He chuckled before leaning down to kiss the side of Nico’s mouth gone slack. He was able to press against Nico’s prostate like this, but it wasn’t the hard thrusts that Nolan knew could make him come untouched.

Nico whined, the edge of it almost hiccuping into a cry. “Slow.”

“And what’s wrong with slow?” Nolan slid out until just the head of his cock was holding Nico open before pushing back in.

“It’s not enough!” Nico slung his arm over his eyes, which Nolan quickly batted away.

“Should I do anything about it?”

“More. Harder.”

Nolan kept the same pace. He was allowed to hear Nico and he wasn’t giving it his best effort if his boy still had self-restraint.

“Nolan, please!”

“Please, huh?” He continued fucking him steady, wetness building in Nico’s eyes. Good.

He nodded and sniffled but didn’t say a word.

The first tear spilled over and Nolan took hold of Nico’s cock, the first stroke smearing around the precome he’d been leaking.

“Please! Fuck me harder, jesus. I need you to fuck me, I wanna come, ok? Please, please, ju-”

It was hard to get out much else when Nolan slammed home, picking up the pace with his hips and hand. He knew his boyfriend well enough by now - it wouldn’t take long to get them both off.

At least one of them still had words. “That was all I wanted. You to beg me for it. I’ll get you there, promise.”

Twisting his fist over the head of Nico’s cock had him coming over both their stomachs as Nolan fucked him through it. He didn’t slow down until the aftershocks were setting in and Nico’s brow scrunched together in a way that Nolan knew meant he was bordering on uncomfortable. 

It worked for them this way, leaving Nico sated, chest still heaving as he tried to wind down. And, Nolan? It took just a handful of strokes after he pulled out for his own come to mix on Nico’s belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
